Stinkfly
Stinkfly is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra. Appearance Stinkfly's body is bug like and he has 4 legs with 2 arms. He seems to stand like a mosquito since he dosn't stand up straight. His eyes are tiny and yellow-orangish when he was 10. His wings are very fragile with lines on it. His limbs are a brown-greenish colour but his wings are light green. His body is white with black lines on the front that have dark black circles on the side and coming out of these black circles are his 4 limbs and his 2 arms. Stinkfly's hand is black as if he is wearing gloves and each hand has 3 fingers. Baby Lepidopterrans eyes have small pupiles but they seem to lose this after a few years but get them back when they become a teenager and keep them for the rest of their lives probably. In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Stinkfly's Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest and he now has big pupils in his eyes and his eyes are much bigger. In the future Stinkfly has big eyes with pupils and his legs are much bigger and his saber like tail is now white instead of black. Powers and Abilities Stinkfly's wings allow him to move at high speeds in the air and dodge attacks just as quickly. Stinkfly also possesses disproportionate strength, enough to carry people and objects heavier than himself. Stinkfly's four eye stalks give him a wide range of vision from the sky, including the ability to look directly behind himself. Stinkfly can excrete high-pressure streams of liquids from the pollen ducts in his eye stalks and mouth. The type of liquid can range from a flammable toxin to an immobilizing jelly. In Don't Drink the Water, Ben's child form of Stinkfly, Stinkyfly could emit a powerful herbicide gas through flatulation, it is unknown if older Stinkfly can do this. It is shown in Forge. of Creation, he shot a light blue beam when Ultimate Swampfire trapped Aggregor with his vines. For melee combat, Stinkfly has a sharp tail and four pincers in its legs Weaknesses Stinkfly is extremely weak to any kind of chemical poison or gas. Although his exoskeleton body is fairly strong, his wings are very fragile. Water is especially a problem for Stinkfly, as it can render him incapable of flight if too much gets on his wings. Furthermore, he is unable to swim due to the small surface area of his limbs. A more minor inconvenience is Stinkfly's intense body odor, so hiding from anything or anyone that can smell can be a problem. Ben 10 and Ultimate Alien *Stinkfly first appeared in Washington B.C., where he saved Gwen from a mutant bird and defeated Dr. Animo. *In The Krakken, Stinkfly battled Jonah Melville. *In Tourist Trap, Stinkfly scared a kid in a car and save a man from a fire. *In Kevin 11, Stinkfly escaped the police with Kevin. *In Secrets, Stinkfly battled Vilgax. *In The Big Tick, Stinkfly escaped the Great One's slaves. *In Framed, Kevin as Stinkfly escaped Diamondhead. *In Camp Fear, Stinkfly flew over Camp Opinicon while Gwen dropped athletic's foot powder on it. *In Ultimate Weapon, Stinkfly flew Gwen and Max to a temple. *In Tough Luck, Stinkfly appeared. *In They Lurk Below, Stinkfly saved Gwen and Edwin. *In Back With a Vengeance, Stinkfly appeared six times. *In Ben 10,000, Stinkfly was trapped by an alternate timeline Four Arms. *In A Change of Face, Stinkfly stopped a fire caused by Charmcaster. *In Merry Christmas, Stinkfly acted as a reindeer to pull Santa's sleigh. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Stinkfly mocked Firey Buddy, Doggy Buddy and Handy Buddy. *In The Return, Stinkfly appeared. *In Don't Drink the Water, Stinkfly as a baby, Stinkyfly, appeared. Stinkyfly defeated Hex's mutated plants. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1, Stinkfly caught some criminals. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, Stinkfly appeared when the Omnitrix malfuntioned. *In Speeded Out, Stinkfly appeared. *Stinkfly returned to Ultimate Alien in The Forge of Creation, when Stinkfly was used by 10-year-old Ben to battle Ultimate Aggregor. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Stinkfly was unlocked by Ben 10,000. Ben 10 UltiVerse He appeared in And So He Returns.The enhancements made to him with the Ultimatrix 2.0 are stickier goo and faster flight. Omni Planet He is a regular citizen and he first appeared in Movie Starz. Appearances 'Ben 10' *''Washington B.C.'' (first appearance) *''The Krakken'' *''Tourist Trap'' *''Kevin 11'' *''Secrets'' *''The Big Tick'' *''Framed'' (used by Kevin) *''Camp Fear'' *''Ultimate Weapon'' *''Tough Luck'' *''They Lurk Below'' *''Back With a Vengeance'' (6x) *''Ben 10,000'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *''A Change of Face'' *''Merry Christmas'' *''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' *''The Return'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' (as Stinkyfly) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)'' *'Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix' 'Ben 10 Shorts' *''Speeded Out'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''The Forge of Creation'' (used by 10-year-old Ben) Omni Planet *Movie Starz(first appearance) 'Generator Rex' *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (flashback) Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline's future, Stinkfly's body style is the same as in the original series, except his eyes have pupils. Along with them, his stinger, and legs are bigger. Also his clothes are inverted like Ben 10,000's. Trivia *During his transformation sequences, His eyes pop out of Ben's head even though Ben still has his own human eyes as well. *He was Ben's choice of flight transportation until Jetray (sometimes Big Chill) replaced him. *In Washington B.C., Stinkfly was called "Butterfly" by Gwen. *Stinkfly was the first alien able to fly, the second being Ghostfreak. *Stinkfly was the first alien Ben named on screen. *Stinkyfly had visible pupils in his eyes, something Stinkfly lacks. Ben 10,000's Stinkfly also has this feature. Why the ordinary Stinkfly does not have pupils is unknown. *The Lepidopterran Prisoner looks similar to Stinkfly in Ben 10,000. *According to Cartoon Network UK, Stinkfly's slime feels like a mix of rubber cement and warm oatmeal. *During Stinkfly's transformation, Ben's face bears a resemblance to the face of Human/Fangire Hybrids from Kamen Rider Kiva. Category:Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Shooting Aliens Category:Goo Aliens Category:Canon Aliens